Charlie's list
| LastSeen= | Owned=Charlie | Found=Desmond | Used=N/A }} In , Charlie wrote a list of the top five moments of his life, with the intent that Desmond deliver it to Claire after his predicted death. As Charlie wrote each memory down, he remembered them through flashbacks. In , Desmond noticed the list was in his pocket but had to dive into the water with it after being shot at by Mikhail. It was then rendered unreadable by the water, and was lost. "#5 - The First Time I Heard Myself On the Radio" Charlie, Liam, and the two other members of Drive Shaft broke down in the middle of a heavy rainstorm en route to a gig in Clitheroe, Lancashire. An exasperated Charlie, along with Liam, was outside struggling to fix a tire, while Roderick and the band's drummer remained in the van, listening to the radio. Charlie, sick of the smaller gigs the band had been playing and feeling as though he was going nowhere in life, decided to quit the band, much to Liam's dismay. As Charlie and Liam argued, Roderick yelled for them to shut up, because "You All Everybody," which would become Drive Shaft's biggest hit, was playing on the radio. Ecstatic, Drive Shaft celebrated their victory and Charlie's resolve to stick with the band was rekindled. "#4 - Dad Teaching Me To Swim at Butlins" A young Charlie stood on the edge of a public pool in front of his father, Simon Pace, who was waiting in the water for him. His father told Charlie to jump in, but Charlie refused because he didn't believe his dad would catch him. Charlie's father insisted on him facing his fears and jumping in the pool. A young Liam appeared and warned Charlie that their father was lying and Charlie would fall in. Charlie jumped into the pool where he was embraced by his father and began to swim. * As Charlie prepared to jump, a child's voice in the background said, "Come on, let's go! Desmond!" "#3 - The Christmas Liam Gave Me the Ring" Charlie woke up on Christmas morning in Helsinki, Finland. He found himself in bed with two groupies. Liam entered the room, noticed the two women asleep, and congratulated Charlie on his accomplishment. He then took Charlie aside and explained that he wanted him to have his D.S. ring - a Pace family heirloom bearing their great-grandfather's initials, which their mother had given to Liam. Charlie refused, but Liam explained that out of the two of them, Charlie was the one who would have a family and live past thirty. Charlie said he would hold the ring for his brother, but that he would not take it from him. "#2 - Woman Outside Covent Garden Calls Me a Hero" Charlie stood on the corner of the street singing "Wonderwall". As it began to rain, Charlie concluded his song, packed his guitar up, and began to walk home. Charlie sped up to escape the rain, but then noticed a woman, Nadia, being mugged in an alley. After a brief hesitation, he decided to confront the mugger and beat him off with his guitar case. The mugger did not fight Charlie, but rather ran away in a cowardly manner. The woman thanked Charlie for his assistance, explaining that three other people passed by the alley (making Charlie the 4th to show up) and continued on their way, but Charlie did not. The woman then called him a "hero," something Charlie has never before thought himself capable of being. "#1 - The Night I Met You" On the first night after Oceanic 815 crashed, Charlie wandered about the wreckage of the plane. He noticed Claire and approached her. He offered her his blanket, though she had one already, explaining that she (still pregnant with Aaron at that time) needed to keep warm for two. She accepted the offer and the two began to converse. Charlie joked around, asking Claire if this was her first plane crash. Charlie then assured her that they would be rescued, cheering Claire's spirits a little, and beginning their relationship. Trivia *Butlins are economical holiday camps in the United Kingdom and Ireland. *Covent Garden is a district of London, though the name also commonly refers to the famous Covent Garden market within the area. *In issue of Lost: The Official Magazine, Damon Lindelof was sent a question regarding the list and the ring. On the subject of the list, he replied "Desmond, unfortunately, lost the letter when he dove down to the Looking Glass station and it got soaked." Unanswered questions fr:Liste de Charlie ru:Записи Чарли Category:Items